


Just Between Sisters

by blackredpanda



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Darkfic, Gen, Interrogation, Mirror Universe, Toa Empire Universe, Torture, Whumptober 2019, basically Dark Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Toa Tuyet has a friendly chat with a traitor.(Please read the tags.)(Whumptober 2019prompts)21: Laced DrinkAlt. 4: Dehydration
Kudos: 4





	Just Between Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> G1 Bionicle was pretty messed up sometimes. This fic is a bit darker still.
> 
> Tuyet is a Toa of Water whose backstory was given in _[The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet](https://biosector01.com/wiki/The_Many_Deaths_of_Toa_Tuyet)_. The Toa Empire Universe is an alternate dimension where she won, featured in the web serial _[Dark Mirror](https://biosector01.com/wiki/Dark_Mirror)_. Naho was one of her teammates, and her fate in that universe is alluded to in _Dark Mirror_, but this fic could be considered a missing scene.

Close her eyes, open her eyes - Naho couldn't decide which torment she preferred.

With her eyes closed, she would see visions of clear, cold mountain streams, babbling as they wound their way over black rocks, and mirror-smooth lakes tucked into little valleys, reflecting the jagged, desolate peaks of her homeland and the cloudless blue skies above. With her eyes open, they were exposed to the solid heat radiating off the white-hot bars of her cage, enveloping her, and they would sting as they gave up whatever miniscule traces of moisture they had left. Either way, her arms and legs and body burned from kneeling with her arms bound above and to either side of her, her hands suspended no more than a few finger widths over searing energy wells. Any water she could dream of creating would instantly boil off, and not a drop would remain even to wet her tongue, let alone to cut her bonds. Water could not survive in here.

She opened her eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps. The last being she wanted to see was walking in, effortlessly twirling a sphere of pure water on the palm of her right hand.

"We meet again, sister," said Tuyet.

_You're no sister of mine_, Naho thought. Saying it was out of the question; every single breath scorched her throat and lungs and left her empty.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I would have paid you a personal visit earlier, but my empire doesn't run itself." Tuyet passed the sphere of water from hand to hand, smirking when she saw Naho following it with her eyes despite herself. "But where are my manners? You must be parched."

She reabsorbed the sphere and raised her hands, releasing torrents of water which hissed and turned into a blinding wall of steam where they splashed against the cage bars. She could have deactivated the bars, but this way, Naho would witness the merest fraction of the power the Nui Stone had given her.

Then, a small sphere about the size of a clenched fist emerged from the fog, vapour still rising off its surface, and hovered ever so slowly towards Naho in mocking zigzags. The moment it came within reach, she lurched towards it and plunged her mouth into it before it could flee.

It was boiling hot, and it scalded her gullet, but it was water, smooth and sweet. Too sweet. But her body shut her out and drank it to the last drop. The liquid settled into her stomach and spread outwards into her limbs, and all the aches and burns faded away. They were there, but she faded away. She had water. She could relax. Had she been thinking about something?

"That feels good, doesn't it?" The voice seemed to come from all around her and within her at once. Naho bobbed her head up and down, letting the voice embrace her.

"Now you can do me a favour." Tuyet was smiling kindly at her beyond the fading steam and glowing bars. "You helped the Shadowed One escape us. Where is he now?"

Drifting in the cool, soft nothingness, Naho felt her lips moving, as if she was saying something...

**Author's Note:**

> Reads and kudos always appreciated. All comments welcome, including but not limited to single words, emotes, short comments, long comments, rambles, questions, or criticism.


End file.
